rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Meadows
Daisy Meadows is a collective pen name for the authors of Rainbow Magic, Magic Animal Friends and Unicorn Magic. Known Authors 'Rachel Elliot' 2009 - present 'Narinder Dhami' 2003 - 2014 'Sue Mongredien' 2004 - 2013 'Kristin Earhart' 2009 - 2017 *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy *Skyler the Fireworks Fairy/Fizz the Fireworks Fairy *Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Lindsay the Luck Fairy *Addison the April Fool's Day Fairy *Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy 'Sue Bentley' 2003 - 2004 *Saffron the Yellow Fairy, Sky the Blue Fairy, Heather the Violet Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy, Evie the Mist Fairy, Hayley the Rain Fairy 'Tracey West' 2011 - 2016 *Cara the Camp Fairy/Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy *Emma the Easter Fairy *Rita the Frog Princess Fairy, Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy, Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy 'Mandy Archer' 2012 - 2013 *Keira the Film Star Fairy *Angelica the Angel Fairy *Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy 'Linda Chapman' 2005 *Summer the Holiday Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy, Sophie the Sapphire Fairy 'Sarah Levison' 2013 *Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy 'Shannon Penney' 2015 - 2017 *Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy *Carmen the Cheerleading Fairy 'Karen Ball' 2018 *Etta the Elephant Fairy, Chelsea the Chimpanzee Fairy 'AnnMarie Anderson' 2016 *Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy 'Marilyn Kaye' 2005 *Melodie the Music Fairy Biography Taken from Amazon Daisy Meadows is the author of over 100 Rainbow Magic books. Each book features a fantastical new fairy friend to meet! Where do you get your ideas from? When daydreaming is your favourite hobby, you find that ideas are always popping into your head. The trick is to jot them down before they pop out of your head again! I also get a lot of good suggestions for new fairies sent in by my readers, and sometimes if they're very good I use them as the basis for a new series. What is your favourite colour? Bright red, the colour of courage and energy! Red is also the colour of Ruby in the Rainbow Fairies. Which Rainbow Magic book is your favourite? There are so many fab fairies, it's impossible to choose! But I have a soft spot for Summer the Holiday Fairy, because summer is my favourite time of year! Are Rachel and Kirsty based on real people? Yes. They're based on my best friends. Rachel and Kirsty are just like them: kind-hearted, adventurous, fun-loving and friendly. Where is Rainspell Island? Rainspell Island isn't a real place. It's based on a little island off the south coast of England that I used to visit when I was a little girl. Which Rainbow Magic Fairy would you like to be and why? Danielle the Daisy Fairy. Daisies are my favourite flower, and Danielle is the good-hearted girl-next-door whom everybody loves. What makes you happy? Sitting in the garden in the sunshine listening to the birds singing! Writing also makes me very happy, and reading the lovely letters from my readers. If you could have one wish come true what would it be? I've always wanted to be able to fly and have wonderful adventures just like Rachel and Kirsty have with all the Rainbow Magic fairies. What is your favourite animal and do you have any pets? I adore all animals so it would be really hard for me to pick a favourite! I have two dogs and three cats and love them all equally. Trivia *The longest-running author was Narinder Dhami. *The only remaining author for the UK series at present is Rachel Elliot. As such, there are a number of newer series in which she has written every book. *Linda Chapman has written for both Rainbow Magic and Magic Animal Friends. *Rachel and Kirsty's favourite author, Poppy Fields, is based upon Daisy Meadows' name. Category:D Category:M Category:Real World Category:Humans